Justice
by Anton-kun
Summary: Kaito is Miku's biggest fan, stalking her every day. He witnesses a terrifying scene involving Miku. When he is called to witness in court, he lies to protect Miku. But is it really a lie, or is there more to this case?


**Here is my new story, with a complete new genre – crime and mystery. This time, it will be a little more of one-sided romance too.**

**Miku and Len-fans, don't worry. The new MikuxLen fanfiction will also come up soon! In the meanwhile, you can read _Far Away_ that is almost completed.**

* * *

Kaito was your average boy, excluding his blue hair, of course. He was alone the whole time and his parents had left him in another family's care – not that they cared about him either. So she always sneaked out. He had an idol that he was deeply in love with – the singer Hatsune Miku, but he wasn't worth her time, he thought. Instead of doing something impossible, like confessing, he just watched her from a distance and followed her around – pretty much of a stalker. People would call him creepy for stalking a person, but he didn't care. That was his whole life after all.

The years went by, and Kaito was now 22, while Miku only was 18. He had stalked her for several years and was still doing it. Today was another normal day – he was waiting outside Miku's house.

"_11th March 13:00_

_Miku leaves her house."_

Kaito smiled as he logged her every movement, which is indeed very creepy. He had reached his 1000th page after these years – now this sure was something to celebrate!

"_11th March 13:01_

_Miku walks towards Gakupo's house. She chose a completely different route today."_

His smile disappeared. He knew that they were very close friends. Something was strange about Miku today, he thought.

"_11th March 13:12_

_Miku is greeted by Gakupo and enters his house. Her right pigtail is 2 centimeters longer than her left one today."_

He sneaked into the garden and watched them talk like good friends – they were good friends after all. Something other was bothering him.

"_11th March 13:15_

_Miku laughs and sits nearer Gakupo. Her hair is much more teal today. She picks up a knife."_

Kaito gasped. She picked up a knife? He crept nearer the window, his fingers lingering on the mobile phone.

"_11__th__ March 13:16_

_Miku pierces the knife right through Gakupo's chest. Then, she runs out of the house."_

Kaito was taken back by the whole situation. He couldn't find the courage to call the police, but it felt like the dead body of Gakupo was staring at him, telling him to call the police, now. After taking a few deep breaths, he walked away, with his log in his hand.

* * *

Kaito couldn't sleep for the whole night. He usually went up early to stalk Miku, but today he was sitting in front of the TV, watching the most recent news. His foster parents were still asleep.

"_Breaking News. The famous singer Gakupo Kamui was found murdered in his own house. The police have arrested the singer Hatsune Miku for the crime. Her fingerprints could be found on the knife in his chest."_

He gasped, as sweat drops fell down his face. What was he going to do? He had seen it with his very own eyes. Maybe he could help Miku if he lied? It took him an hour to decide it – he called the police and told them that he had witnessed the whole crime. They wanted to ask him a few questions and then let him testify in court. He went to the police station and answered as well as he could, lying a little so he wouldn't give Miku away.

* * *

The weeks passed by quickly after that and soon, it was the day for the trial. He had a dilemma – should he testify against or for Miku? She had killed someone and that was unforgivable, but he just couldn't trust that it had happened. Miku wasn't that kind of a person and she would never lie or kill anyone!

Kaito was sure that it wasn't Miku, so he began browsing his log, trying to important logs that could prove her innocence.

"_11th March 12:03_

_Mikuo enters the house and Miku greets him. They enter the kitchen."_

"_11th March 12:05_

_Miku and Mikuo talks while eating cake and drinking tea."_

Kaito remembered that he had an incoming phone call at the time and he had left the couple alone before hissing to the random person that he should learn his own friend's phone number better.

"_11th March 13:00_

_Miku leaves her house."_

He had left to eat lunch between 12:30 and 13:00. Nothing in his logs seemed to help in any way and would actually be the evidence that says that Miku did kill Gakupo.

He made a quick decision – he trusted Miku. He would testify for her and blame it on someone else… who? The guard called him into the courtroom and he took place in front of the judge. And he had to promise that he was telling the truth too… which made the whole thing harder for him. He glanced on Miku, who was looking afraid and very confused. Everyone in the courtroom turned their attention to him.

"Mr Shion, you may begin." the judge, Len Kagamine said. Beside him was jurywoman Rin Kagamine, writing down everything they said.

"Yes, Your Honour." Kaito gulped and began telling them the altered story.

"I was playing football and accidentally kicked the ball into Mr Kamui's Garden. I went to fetch it, when I saw a teal-haired man attack Mr Kamui. After that, I was really shocked."

The prosecutor, Luka Megurine immediately asked a question. "Mr Shion, why didn't you call the police?"  
"I told you – I was so shocked that I couldn't think clear. So I went home and tried to sleep." At least that wasn't a lie.

"Do you know something, Mr Shion? Miss Hatsune's fingerprints were on the murder weapon." Luka said.

"Y-yes?" Kaito was sweating. He forgot that tiny detail… and how was he supposed to get away now after he had lied?

"That's all. Let us hear Miss Hatsune's version of this." Luka turned to Miku who was looking down on her feet, nervously shaking. Kaito felt bad for her.

"I-I… was eating cake and drinking tea with Mikuo. We were talking about our childhood and I felt a little sleepy – probably because I stayed up sp late yesterday, recording my new song. I told him that and he nodded, telling me to sleep. So I fell asleep on the table before I could go to my bed and Mikuo probably helped me up to my bedroom, since I woke up there later. It was already quite late then."

"How late?" Luka asked.

"Around 5 PM."

"Miss Hatsune, I find your 'alibi' very weak. You could have woken up after Mikuo had left and then went to murder Gakupo.

"Mrs Megurine." the defense attorney, Gumi Megpoid arose. "The witness clearly stated that he saw a _man _which could impossibly have been my client."

"I do not deem this witness very trustable." Luka countered. Len looked at them, bored.

"Why?"

Kaito was in another world by now. He was thinking it over again, but couldn't find a possible explanation that made Miku innocent. She would never do it! Miku never lied! He secretly picked up his log and browsed through all of the logged entries again. One specific log caught his attention.

He had to win time. The defense attorney clearly couldn't handle this case properly. What if he could bluff and try to find someone to pin it on in the meantime? He had to do it, even if his identity as a stalker would be revealed in front of his idol.

"Your Honour, I've got an objection."

"What?" Len said, smiling a little. This could get interesting.

"I think that Miss Hatsune is innocent." Kaito said. Miku stared at him.

The audience gasped and Luka braced herself for the worst - something she couldn't find a big hole in.

"It wasn't Miku in the room. It must have been Mikuo!" Kaito bluffed, making everyone including Miku gasp.

* * *

**A little Phoenix Wright, eh? This won't be a very long fanfiction, but it sure will be a little mysterious. Kaito lied in court – what will happen to him in the end?**

**Well, I will try to update as soon as I can. This story is actually a little hard to write since I have to puzzle everything together too. xD**


End file.
